


Questa stupida ricorrenza

by eevaa_fanwriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Yaoi, eruri - Freeform, natale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaa_fanwriter/pseuds/eevaa_fanwriter
Summary: Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo.I personaggi appartengono esclusivamente all'autore.Nessun copyright si intende violato.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith





	Questa stupida ricorrenza

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo.  
> I personaggi appartengono esclusivamente all'autore.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

\- QUESTA STUPIDA RICORRENZA -  
  
⸙⸙⸙  


  
Una sola goccia d'inchiostro.  
Piccola, tonda, che si espande in bordi sempre più frastagliati.  
Levi già la odiava, perché semplicemente non era ordine, perché non era bella da vedere e non rendeva giustizia alla precisione che caratterizzava quelle pagine dense di parole pulite.  
Tentò di ignorarla ma non ci riuscì, così provò a concentrarsi sulle ultime frasi in bella grafia.  
  
  
_Sai, in questi mesi di ricerche sul mondo oltre Paradis siamo andati a fondo nello studio della cultura, delle credenze, delle tradizioni. Quei libri che abbiamo trovato nel tuo agognato scantinato ne erano intrisi fino all'ultima pagina. C'è un giorno di festa, nel periodo più freddo dell'anno. Festeggiano, hai capito? Figli di puttana._  
_Si radunano intorno a tavolate imbandite, mangiano come vacche e ricevono dei doni. E intanto noi a morire su quest'isola._  
_Indovina un po', quel giorno è oggi e non posso far altro che pensare a quanto mi faccia schifo. Odio questa stupida ricorrenza._  
  
  
«Odio questa stupida ricorrenza» ripeté ad alta voce, con uno sbuffo.  
E quella macchia sul foglio continuava a disturbare troppo e allargarsi, non era degna delle memorie di un soldato. Alle parole vane che lasciava per _lui_ e che _lui_ non avrebbe mai potuto leggere.  
Strappò la pagina di netto, la appallottolò e la gettò nel cestino.  
Forse non aveva voglia né le forze di riscrivere tutto da capo e quindi, dopo aver tamburellato distrattamente con le dita sulla scrivania, decise di alzarsi e raggiungere la finestra sul mondo esterno.  
C'era uno strato di condensa spesso e torbido e, oltre il vetro, una ghiacciata landa in mezzo alla nebbia. Un freddo talmente meschino che nemmeno il camino riusciva a dare sufficiente tepore.  
Levi rabbrividì e si strinse di più in quella giacca marrone troppo larga. Gli arrivava oltre metà coscia e le spalle imbottite ricadevano sugli avambracci, ma almeno era calda e riusciva a infilarsela sopra la sua, identica ma di tre taglie più piccola.  
L'aveva conservata certo non per proteggersi dal freddo, ma perché ogni volta che la indossava gli sembrava di stare accanto _lui_. Era certo di sentirlo più vicino.  
Lo vedeva, persino, ma era altrettanto certo che fosse solo un inganno della mente, di essere completamente e inevitabilmente fuori di senno.  
  
Quando si voltò e lo vide accanto alla porta neanche se ne stupì. Oramai era quasi abituato a quelle strani visioni di reminiscenze.  
«Levati dalle palle» gracchiò quindi Levi, serafico. Non era decisamente il momento.  
_Lui_ sorrise beffardo e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«Mh, non troppo di buon umore, oggi. Ti sembra il modo di rivolgerti al tuo comandante?»  
Oh, a volte Levi dimenticava che quella visione parlava anche, ma solo dopo qualche bicchiere di liquore. Forse, a giudicare dalla bottiglia mezza vuota sulla scrivania, aveva esagerato.  
«È una pessima giornata» tagliò corto.  
«Una delle tante» controbatté _lui_. «Le tradizioni Marleyane non fanno al caso tuo?»  
Una proiezione mentale davvero insopportabile e ficcanaso – e quindi anche piuttosto accurata.  
Levi, però, si era sempre rifiutato di chiamare quel fantasma con il _suo_ nome: l'avrebbe reso troppo reale.  
«Odio questa stupida ricorrenza».  
«Lo hai già detto,» puntualizzò _lui_ , «due volte».  
«Senti, cosa vuoi da me ancora?»  
«Io? Niente. C'è da domandarsi cosa vuoi tu, Levi. Sai bene che se sono qui è perché devi capire di cosa hai bisogno».  
Levi si innervosì.  
«So benissimo di cosa ho bisogno. Ci sono solo due cose che vorrei: una si trova sotto una zolla di terra con tanto di bella lastra in granito sopra, all'altra ci sto lavorando» ringhiò, risentito. Il solo pensiero di quella scimmia gigante ancora in libertà lo rendeva ancor più pazzo di quanto già non fosse.   
Parlare con un fantasma era già fin troppo da matti, specialmente se il fantasma in questione era solo utile a sottolineare l'ovvio e fargli prendere un gran nervoso.  
«Il tuo secondo desiderio lo realizzerai, non di certo oggi. Questo dovrebbe essere un giorno di gioia, in base a ciò che mi hai raccontato della tradizione. Un tempo non troppo adatto per cercare vendetta» disse _lui_ , indicando il foglio appallottolato nel cestino della spazzatura.  
«Gioia, mh? Sicuramente non per me. È un giorno in cui le famiglie si riuniscono. Io non ho una famiglia, non ne ho mai avuta una. L'unica parvenza di questa cosa ridicola me l'hai... me l'ha data lo stronzo sotto la zolla di terra».  
Levi era stanco. Si passò una mano nel ciuffo di capelli fini e pensò a quanto fosse ridicolo anche solo pensarlo. Una vera fortuna che _lui_ non fosse quello vero, o si sarebbe ingoiato la lingua pur di non esternare certe sdolcinatezze.  
«Forse è per questo che sono qui» fece spallucce il fantasma, e quasi fu possibile udire il tintinnio delle medaglie appuntate sulla casacca verde scuro.  
Questo, come prevedibile, fece scattare Levi come una bomba ad orologeria.  
«NO!» urlò, tirando un pugno al muro. «NO, CAZZO. TU NON SEI QUI!»  
La pazzia si trasformò in furia. Incontrollabile, ingestibile. Rovesciò tutto ciò che aveva sulla scrivania, liquore e bicchiere compresi. Getto all'aria fogli, calamaio e piuma. Prese il fermacarte a forma di zampa di leone e lo gettò in direzione del fantasma ma, come prevedibile, gli passò attraverso e si infranse contro il muro.  
«NON CI SEI!» gridò, poi ribaltò la sedia con un calcio.  
_Lui_ lo guardò distruggere tutto, senza reazioni, impassibile e immobile con _entrambe_ le braccia lungo i fianchi. Aspettò che si calmasse, che la furia si estinguesse come la fiamma di una vecchia candela.  
Ci vollero pochi secondi ancora e, dopo aver rovesciato anche cestino e appendiabiti, Levi si calmò.  
«Non ci sei più...» sussurrò a testa bassa. La furia divenne dolore.   
Si appallottolò sul divano in pelle marrone, con il volto tra le ginocchia e le mani aggrappate ai capelli. Il primo pensiero fu che poi avrebbe dovuto riordinare tutto il casino che aveva combinato. Il secondo, però, fu che non gliene fregava più assolutamente niente.  
Inutile trattenere le lacrime, arrivato a quel punto.   
  
_Lui_ attese ancora, silenzioso. Poi, quando finalmente si esaurì anche l'ultimo singhiozzo nel petto di Levi, finalmente parlò.  
«Vuoi che me ne vada?» domandò.  
Levi alzò la testa dalle ginocchia e finalmente lo guardò negli occhi. Non erano poi così diversi da come li ricordava, così blu da ricordargli il mare intorno all'isola di Paradis. Non un biondo capello fuori posto, la barba completamente rasata e il naso all'ingiù.  
Indubbiamente impalpabile, trasparente, ma molto fedele alla versione originale. Tanto valeva approfittarsene.  
_Che c'è di male a rassegnarsi solo per un giorno?_  
«... rimani. Rimani ancora un po'» mormorò flebilmente, in segno di resa. Si strinse un po' di più nella _sua_ giacca e lo guardò annuire.  
_Lui_ si avvicinò lentamente e gli si sedette accanto sul divano senza sfiorarlo ma, incredibile e quasi miracoloso, a Levi parve quasi di sentire una flebile folata di vento. Improvvisamente si sentì meno solo.  
Forse era quello il suo dono, il regalo che aveva ricevuto per quella sciocca tradizione Marleyana.  
Il dono della follia.  
La follia che gli permetteva di poterlo vedere ancora.  
«Buona stupida ricorrenza, Levi» disse _lui_ , con un sorriso mesto. Fantasma o no, era come lo ricordava. Famiglia.  
«Buona stupida ricorrenza... Erwin».  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ANGOLO DI EEVAA:  
> Vogliatemi male almeno quanto me ne voglio io dopo aver scritto 'sta roba.  
> Insomma, mi ero detta: ma perché non facciamo una bella one-shot Eruri in tema natalizio, magari un po' fluff. Magari pure pwp.   
> Stocazzo.  
> (Scusate, mi è cascata la corona).  
> Iniziamo bene il conto alla rovescia verso natale con un po' di sana malinconia, giusto per affrontare anche meglio la nuova stagione dell'anime che presto giungerà nei nostri schermi. Alzi la mano a chi mancherà Erwin più dell'aria!  
> Cretinate a parte, spero che questa sciocchezza sia stata di vostro gradimento e che mi stiate odiando almeno un poco per questa sofferenza gratuita.  
> Adiosssss!  
> Eevaa


End file.
